uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1950
1950 (MCML) fue un año común comenzado en domingo según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: se crea la Asociación Internacional de Policía (IPA). * 5 de enero: el senador de Estados Unidos Estes Kefauver crea una resolución que investiga el crimen organizado. * 6 de enero: el Reino Unido reconoce la República Popular China y como respuesta empiezan las relaciones diplomáticas entre las partes. * 7 de enero: un incendio consume un hospital en Davenport, Iowa matando a 41 pacientes. * 9 de enero: Israel reconoce la República Popular China. * 11 de enero: las guerrillas Huk toman el pueblo de Hermosa, Bataan en Filipinas. * 13 de enero: en la Unión Soviética, el Gobierno restablece la pena de muerte. * 26 de enero: la India se convierte en república, tras su declaración de independencia tres años antes. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Finlandia, Urho Kekkonen es elegido presidente del Consejo. * 3 de febrero: en Londres es detenido el físico alemán Klaus Fuchs, acusado de espionaje en provecho de la Unión Soviética. * 3 de febrero: en Francia dimiten los ministros socialistas. * 6 de febrero: en Barcelona se estrena la película El amor brujo, protagonizada por Ana Esmeralda y Manolo Vargas. * 7 de febrero: Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña reconocen al Gobierno vietnamita de Bao Dai. * 7 de febrero: en Bélgica, el rey Leopoldo III se niega a abdicar a favor de su hijo. * 7 de febrero: Islandia es admitida en el Consejo de Europa. * 8 de febrero: se crea el Stasi. * 9 de febrero: en el Teatro Albéniz de Madrid se estrena Las mocedades de Hernán Cortes, drama de Joaquín Dicenta. * 13 de febrero: después de Bulgaria, Checoslovaquia, Hungría y Polonia, Albania reconoce la república democrática de Vietnam. * 14 de febrero: Stalin y Mao firman en Moscú un pacto de amistad entre China y la Unión Soviética. * 16 de febrero: en Argentina, tras una polémica definición, el Club Atlético Lanús desciende por primera vez a la segunda división de fútbol profesional. * 23 de febrero: el Partido Laborista (Reino Unido) se alza victorioso en las elecciones generales de Gran Bretaña. * 24 de febrero: en Barcelona, la dictadura franquista fusila al anarquista Manuel Sabater, de 24 años. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Chile, el presidente Gabriel González Videla forma un nuevo Gobierno con representantes de los partidos radical, conservador, falangista y demócrata. * 1 de marzo: en Finlandia, Juho Kusti Paasikivi comienza su segundo mandato como presidente. Abril * 1 de abril: la Organización de las Naciones Unidas adopta un plan para dividir Jerusalén. * 7 de abril: Estados Unidos protesta por los desmantelamientos británicos en Alemania. Mayo * 3 de mayo: en el sitio de pruebas atómicas en Semipalatinsk (Kazajistán) la Unión Soviética falla al detonar su segunda bomba atómica (que hubiera sido la novena de la Historia humana). * 6 de mayo: en Argentina, el gobierno democrático de Juan Domingo Perón realiza un censo de analfabetos en todo el país. * 9 de mayo: en España, se funda la empresa de coches SEAT * 9 de mayo: Robert Schuman presenta la declaración que lleva su nombre, primer paso para la formación de la Unión Europea. * 21 de mayo: terremoto en la ciudad del Cusco, Perú, que destruye gran parte de la ciudad y deja 1581 muertos. Junio * 16 de junio: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Pío XII aprueba el Opus Dei y de la sociedad sacerdotal de la Santa Cruz. * 24 de junio: después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se reanuda La cuarta edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1950 esta vez se realizó en Brasil. * 25 de junio: las tropas norcoreanas cruzan el paralelo 38°, dando comienzo a la Guerra de Corea, que durará hasta el 27 de julio de 1953. Julio * 5 de julio: se reconoce a todos los judíos el derecho a vivir en Israel. * 5 de julio: en Corea del Norte ―en el marco de la Guerra de Corea―, soldados invasores estadounidenses tienen su primer choque con soldados norcoreanos. * 5 de julio: en Črnomelj (Eslovenia) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 40,6 °C (105,1 °F). * 8 de julio en México se funda el Querétaro Fútbol Club * 16 de julio: en Río de Janeiro (Brasil) finaliza el Mundial de fútbol y Uruguay es campeón por segunda vez tras derrotar al local Brasil por 2 a 1. Este partido es recordado como el Maracanazo. * 26 al 29 de julio: cerca de la aldea de Nogun Ri, a 160 km al sureste de Seúl (Corea del Sur) ―a comienzos de la guerra de Corea―, sucede el segundo día de la masacre de Nogun Ri (No Gun-Ri Massacre): soldados estadounidenses asesinan a lo largo de tres días a unos 300 refugiados surcoreanos, en su mayoría mujeres y niños. * 28 de julio: en Perú, Manuel Odría se convierte en presidente. Agosto * 3 de agosto: Celia Cruz debuta musicalmente con la Sonora Matancera. * 31 de agosto: en México se inaugura el Canal 4, lo que significa el inicio formal de la televisión mexicana. Octubre * 16 de octubre: en la isla de Cuba un huracán azota la provincia de Camagüey. * 30 de octubre: en Suecia sube al trono Gustavo VI. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, Pío XII instaura el dogma de la Asunción de María. * 4 de noviembre: en Estrasburgo (Francia) se firma la Convención Europea de los Derechos Humanos que funda el Tribunal Europeo de Derechos Humanos. * 13 de noviembre: en Caracas es asesinado el coronel Carlos Delgado Chalbaud. * 25 de noviembre: una inusual tormenta de nieve barre todo el nordeste de Estados Unidos, llevando 76 a 127 cm de nieve, temperaturas por debajo de cero, y mata a 323 personas. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: en Sicilia entra en erupción el monte Etna. * 7 de diciembre: en Argentina se funda la aerolínea de bandera Aerolíneas Argentinas. * 11 a 13 de diciembre: en Singapur se producen los motines de Maria Hertogh, dejando 18 muertos y 173 heridos. * 12 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos, Paula Ackerman se convierte en la primera mujer rabina de una congregación de ese país. * 16 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se crea la Oficina de Movilización de la Defensa. * 24-25 de diciembre: en la Abadía de Westminster, nacionalistas escoceses toman la Piedra de Scone. * 28 de diciembre: El Distrito Peak se convierte en el primero de los Parques nacionales de Inglaterra y Gales. Sin fecha * Richard Lawler realiza el primer trasplante renal. * Se realiza la primera temporada de Fórmula 1 de la historia. * en Calcuta (India), la Madre Teresa funda la asociación Las Misioneras de La Caridad. Arte y literatura * Isaac Asimov: Yo, robot. * Ray Bradbury: Crónicas marcianas. * Miguel Delibes: El camino * Pablo Neruda: Canto general. * Octavio Paz: El laberinto de la soledad. * 6 de enero: Elena Quiroga obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Viento del norte. * Se estrena en el Théâtre des Noctambules La cantante calva de Eugène Ionesco. Música Noticias * El compositor y musicólogo René Leibowitz publica en París L'artiste et sa conscience", ensayo en el que utiliza la filosofía de Sartre para refutar el decreto Zhdanov. * Columbia Records lanza el primer álbum doble de la historia llamado ''The Famous 1938 Carnegie Hall Jazz Concert, el cual es de un show de 1938 en vivo de Benny Goodman. Álbumes * Enrique Rodríguez y Su Orquesta Típica: Mamá Lejana/Se Acabó La Mishiadura * Juan Cambareri y Su Cuarteto: Corazón de Oro/El Choclo * Osvaldo Pugliese y Su Orquesta Típica: Cobardía/El Tobiano Ciencia y tecnología * En Estados Unidos se lanza la primera computadora comercial: la UNIVAC I. * Erich Fromm: Psicoanálisis y religión. * El libro Mundos en colisión cimbra a la comunidad científica. Cine * Agustina de Aragón, de Juan de Orduña. * Brigada criminal, de Ignacio F. Inquino. * La Cenicienta de Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske. * Sunset boulevard (El crepúsculo de los dioses), de Billy Wilder. * Con las horas contadas (D.O.A.), de Rudolph Maté. * Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac), de Michael Gordon. * En un lugar solitario (In a Lonely Place), de Nicholas Ray. * Eva al desnudo (All About Eve), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * Flecha rota (Broken Arrow), de Delmer Daves. * Francisco juglar de Dios (Francesco, giullare di Dio), de Roberto Rossellini. * El halcón y la flecha (The Flame and the Arrow), de Jacques Tourneur. * El hombre del traje blanco (The Man in the White Suit), de Alexander Mackendrick. * Hombres (The men), de Fred Zinnemann. * Historia de una escalera, de Ignacio F. Iquino * ''El invisible Harvey (Harvey) (1950), de Henry Koster. * La isla del tesoro (Treasure Island), de Byron Haskin. * La jungla de asfalto (The asphalt jungle), de John Huston. * Las minas del Rey Salomón (King Solomon's mines), de Compton Bennett y Andrew Marton. * Nacida ayer (Born Yesterday), de George Cukor. * Nacida para el mal (Born to Be Bad), de Nicholas Ray. * Pánico en la escena (Stage fright), de Alfred Hitchcock. * El padre de la novia (Father of the bride), de Vincente Minnelli. * Rashōmon (Rashomon), de Akira Kurosawa. * Un rayo de luz (No way out), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * Río Grande, de John Ford. * La rosa negra (The black rose), de Henry Hathaway. * Strómboli de Roberto Rossellini. * El trompetista (Young man with a horn), de Michael Curtiz. * Los olvidados, de Luis Buñuel. * En la palma de tu mano de Roberto Gavaldón * Pandora y el holandés errante, de Albert Lewin. * Quien Soy Yo ?, de Patrick B. Alonso Morales. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Deporte * Giuseppe Farina se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * 16 de julio: Brasil: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Uruguay se consagra por segunda vez campeón de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al vencer en la final a la selección local por 2:1 con goles de Schiaffino y Ghiggia en un hecho conocido como el Maracanazo. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por vigésimo primera vez. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Once Caldas (1.ª vez). * Chile: Everton de Viña del Mar es coronado campeón por primera vez en su historia. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 3 de enero: Victoria Principal, actriz estadounidense. * 3 de enero: Vesna Vulovich, azafata serbia, sobreviviente de una caída libre.(f.2016) * 6 de enero: Eloy Arenas, humorista español. * 7 de enero: Juan Gabriel, cantante y compositor mexicano (f. 2016). * 17 de enero: Luis López Nieves, escritor puertorriqueño. * 17 de enero: Roland Thöni, esquiador italiano. * 23 de enero: Luis Alberto Spinetta, músico argentino. * 24 de enero: Matilde Fernández, política española. * 25 de enero: Jean-Marc Ayrault, político francés. * 28 de enero: Alejandro Aguinaga, médico y político peruano. Febrero * 3 de febrero: Morgan Fairchild, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de febrero: Natalie Cole, cantante estadounidense. * 10 de febrero: Mark Spitz, nadador estadounidense. * 11 de febrero: Tino Casal, cantante, compositor, pintor y escultor español. * 11 de febrero: Jorge Enrique Robledo, arquitecto, profesor y político colombiano, miembro del Polo Democrático Alternativo. * 13 de febrero: Peter Gabriel, músico británico. * 19 de febrero: Chany Suárez, cantante folclórica argentina. * 20 de febrero: Ismael Miranda, cantante puertorriqueño. * 22 de febrero: Julius Erving, baloncestista estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Miou-Miou, actriz francesa. * 22 de febrero: Julie Walters, actriz británica. * 24 de febrero: George Thorogood, músico estadounidense. * 25 de febrero: Neil Jordan, cineasta irlandés. * 25 de febrero: Xosé Cuíña, político español * 25 de febrero: Francisco Fernández Ochoa, esquiador español (f. 2006). * 25 de febrero: Néstor Kirchner, abogado, político y presidente argentino (f. 2010). * 25 de febrero: Yola Polastri, conductora y cantante infantil peruana. * 26 de febrero: Helen Clark, política neozelandesa. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Karen Carpenter, cantante estadounidense (f. 1983). * 10 de marzo: Pappo (Norberto Napolitano), guitarrista argentino de rock (f. 2005). * 13 de marzo: William H. Macy, actor estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: Paul Elliott, tenor británico. * 20 de marzo: William Hurt, actor estadounidense. * 21 de marzo: Serguéi Lavrov, político y diplomático ruso. * 26 de marzo: Alan Silvestri, músico y compositor estadounidense. * 26 de marzo: Teddy Pendergrass, cantante estadounidense (f. 2010). * 27 de marzo: Julia Álvarez, escritora estadounidense de ascendencia dominicana. * 27 de marzo: Tony Banks, teclista y compositor británico de la banda Génesis. * 30 de marzo: Robbie Coltrane, actor británico. Abril * 5 de abril: Agnetha Fältskog, cantante sueca, de la banda ABBA. * 8 de abril: Grzegorz Lato, futbolista polaco. * 10 de abril: Víctor Alexandre, escritor español. * 27 de abril: Christian Zacharias, director de orquesta y pianista alemán. * 28 de abril: Willie Colón, músico estadounidense de origen puertorriqueño. Mayo * 6 de mayo: Rafael Macedo de la Concha, militar y político mexicano. * 6 de mayo: Otumfuo Nana Osei Tutu II, rey-emperador de los Ashanti. * 8 de mayo: Pierre de Meuron, arquitecto suizo. * 9 de mayo: Cristina Tejedor, actriz argentina. * 13 de mayo: Stevie Wonder, músico estadounidense. * 14 de mayo: Adolfo Domínguez, diseñador de moda español. * 14 de mayo: María Fiorentino, actriz y escritora argentina. * 14 de mayo: Miguel Ángel Solá, actor argentino. * 16 de mayo: J. Georg Bednorz, físico alemán, premio nobel de física en 1987. * 16 de mayo: Rubén Alberto Gómez, delincuente y torturador militar argentino. * 22 de mayo: Luis Álvarez Duarte, escultor-imaginero sevillano. * 31 de mayo: José Ramón Cancer Matinero, fotógrafo e historiador español. Junio * 5 de junio: José Pablo Ventura, activista revolucionario argentino (f. 1977). * 11 de junio: Bjarne Stroustrup, científico informático danés. * 15 de junio: Lakshmi Mittal, empresario indio. * 15 de junio: Yolanda Angmen Chío, presidente de la Comunidad China de Tampico, profesora, asesora y intelectual (f. 2016). * 20 de junio: Nuri al-Maliki, primer ministro iraquí. * 24 de junio: Nancy Allen, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de junio: Honorio Torrealba, actor y humorista venezolano (f. 2010). * 29 de junio: Ángel Canales, cantante puertorriqueño. Julio * 5 de julio: Carlos Caszely, futbolista chileno. * 7 de julio: Pedro Aspe Armella, economista mexicano. * 10 de julio: Greg Kihn, cantante estadounidense. * 16 de julio: Cecilia Rossetto, actriz y cantante argentina. * 25 de julio: Herminio Blanco, economista y político mexicano. * 29 de julio: Encarna Otero, historiadora y política nacionalista gallega. Agosto * 18 de agosto: José María Napoleón, cantante mexicano. * 26 de agosto: Benjamin Hendrickson, actor estadounidense. * 27 de agosto: Guillermo Sheridan, escritor, ensayista y académico mexicano. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Phil McGraw, personaje estadounidense. * 10 de septiembre: Joe Perry, guitarrista estadounidense * 16 de septiembre: Loyola de Palacio, política española. * 17 de septiembre: Soledad Alvear, política chilena. * 17 de septiembre: Narendra Modi, primer ministro indio. * 20 de septiembre: [[Rafael Álvarez (actor)|Rafael Álvarez El Brujo]], actor y dramaturgo español. * 30 de septiembre: Laura Esquivel, escritora mexicana. Octubre * 5 de octubre: Jeff Conaway, actor estadounidense (f. 2011). * 7 de octubre: Jakaya Mrisho Kikwete, militar y político tanzano. * 9 de octubre: Jody Williams, activista estadounidense, premio Nobel de la Paz. * 16 de octubre: Mónica Galán, actriz argentina. * 21 de octubre: Ernesto Ureta, militar y héroe nacional argentino. * 21 de octubre: Ronald McNair, astronauta y saxofonista estadounidense. * 21 de octubre: Alfredo Toth, cantante y bajista argentino, de la banda GIT. * 25 de octubre: Chris Norman, cantante británico. * 26 de octubre: Viviana Gorbato, periodista y ensayista argentina. * 27 de octubre: Fran Lebowitz, escritora estadounidense. * 30 de octubre: Juan José López, futbolista argentino. * 31 de octubre: Zaha Hadid, arquitecta iraquí. * 31 de octubre: John Candy, actor canadiense (f. 1994). Noviembre * 22 de noviembre: Paloma San Basilio, cantante española. * 28 de noviembre: Ricardo Arroyo, actor español. Diciembre * 5 de diciembre: Camarón de la Isla (José Monge Cruz), cantaor español (f. 1992). * 14 de diciembre: José Bono, político español. * 18 de diciembre: Leonard Maltin, cineasta estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: María Antonieta de las Nieves (La Chilindrina), actriz mexicana. * 22 de diciembre: Rossy Mendoza, actriz y vedette mexicana * 22 de diciembre: Daniel Sánchez Llibre, empresario español. * 23 de diciembre: Francisco Lomuto, director de orquesta, compositor y pianista argentino de tango (n. 1893). * 25 de diciembre: Jesús Marcano Trillo, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de diciembre: Haris Alexiou, cantante griega. * 28 de diciembre: Alex Chilton, músico estadounidense (f. 2010). * Henry Layana, actor de teatro, cine y televisión, director de teatro, cuentista y activista ecuatoriano. * Gloria Taylor, activista anglo-nigeriana (f. 2008). Fallecimientos * 3 de enero: Emil Jannings, actor germano-estadounidense. * 4 de enero: Heriberto Aja, educador y funcionario público mexicano. * 7 de enero: Alfonso Rodríguez Castelao, escritor, médico, político y galleguista español (n. 1886). * 21 de enero: George Orwell, escritor británico. * 13 de febrero: Rafael Sabatini, escritor italiano. * 25 de febrero: George Richards Minot, médico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1934. * 16 de marzo: [[Claverol (cantante)|Enrique Claverol Estrada, Claverol]], cantante asturiano de tonada, miembro de Los Cuatro Ases (n. 1892). * 19 de marzo: Walter Norman Haworth, químico británico, premio Nobel de Química en 1937. * 19 de marzo: Edgar Rice Burroughs, escritor estadounidense. * 3 de abril: Kurt Weill, compositor alemán. * 5 de mayo: Henry Conover, ornitólogo estadounidense. * 17 de mayo: Eduardo Fabini, compositor de música clásica uruguaya. * 19 de mayo: Peppino Garibaldi, guerrero en la Revolución Mexicana y en la Primera Guerra Mundial. * 28 de mayo: Rosarito Vera, educadora argentina (n. 1872). * 30 de junio: Guilhermina Suggia, violonchelista portuguesa. * 24 de agosto: Arturo Alessandri Palma, político chileno, presidente en dos oportunidades. * 7 de octubre: Louis Halphen, historiador francés. * 11 de octubre: Conde de Romanones, político español, presidente del Consejo de Ministros de España. * 29 de octubre: Gustavo V, rey sueco. * 2 de noviembre: George Bernard Shaw, dramaturgo y periodista irlandés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1925. * 25 de noviembre: Johannes Wilhelm Jensen, escritor danés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1944. * 2 de diciembre: Dinu Lipatti, pianista y compositor rumano (n. 1917). * 30 de diciembre: Julien Bonnecase, jurista y catedrático francés (n. 1878).«Julien Bonnecase (1878-1950)», ficha en francés en el sitio web de la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia. Premios Nobel * Física: Cecil Frank Powell. * Química: Otto Paul Hermann Diels y Kurt Alder. * Medicina: Edward Calvin Kendall, Tadeus Reichstein y Philip Showalter Hench. * Literatura: Bertrand Russell. * Paz: Ralph Bunche. Referencias Enlaces externos *